Twisted Love
by butterflygirly99
Summary: This isn't your typical Tratie story! It's a love triangle with Travis, Katie and an very interesting OC! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is not exactly your typical Tratie story. It involves a major love triangle with an OC (that will come in next chapter) and is a little OOC. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Travis's POV:

Today was so typical and boring. Prank here prank there. Nothing new or exciting, except for dying Clarrise's hair pink, that was pretty fun. "Hey Traviekins! Why so glum?" my irritating twin brother asked. "Shut up Conniekins." I replied. "And for your information, I'm not glum, just strategically depressed.""Strategically depressed!? What the heck it that?" Connor asked. "I have absolutely no clue." I replied with a grin. "So, wanna do something stupid?" he asked returning the grin. "Like what? Put bugs in Katie Gardner's hair?" I said sarcastically. Connor scrunched his eyebrows together thinking the said, "Ok, why not!?" "I was being sarcastic bro." I said rolling my eyes. "Nah, your just in_ loooove_ with her!" Connor said in a fake high-pitched voice while batting his eyelashes. "Am not." I said defensively while crossing my arms. But unfortunately, Connor had hit the nail right on the head."Oh yeah? Then prank her." Connor challenged.

"How could you be so insensitive, _Travis_." said Melissa, another Demeter girl who was now consoling a sobbing Katie. "What did I do?" I said raising my hands in surrender. "Ugh! Boys, you are so clueless. Don't you know?" Melissa said glaring. I shook my head feeling very confused. "Obviously, you just tried to prank a girl who's heart has just been broken." she said while continuing to hug Katie who was softly crying in her arms. "Anthony died fighting a hydra." she explained. I was absolutely ecstatic! Katie Gardner had finally dumped her douche bag of a boyfriend! Well, actually, Anthony was a pretty great guy who died fighting a monster, so technically they weren't broken up and he wasn't a douche bag, but hey, all that stuff is trivial. "Ummm. Sorry Katie I ummm didn't know." I said while shuffling my feet against the ground. Katie looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and said, "Go away, _Stoll_." she said spitting the word Stoll as if it was the worst insult she could think of. So apparently, today was not the day to ask her to the Camp's dance. I really screwed up with Katie. Wait a minute! An idea stuck my like Zeus's lightning bolts.

"Really, _Stoll_, flowers?" Melissa sneered at me. "Right after her boyfriend died. Are you asking for trouble?" "Uh no. I was just trying to make up for pranking Katie earlier." I said face-to-face with a livid Melissa. "Well as Katie's best friend and sister, I advise you to leave her alone. The flower were kinda sweet, but this is just not the time for that kind of stuff. She's really hurting and the last thing she needs is a Stoll bugging her." she said softening up a bit. "Fine. I'll leave her alone if you swear on the River of Styx to give her this note." I said. "Okay fine, I Melissa Aura swear on the River of Styx to give Katie Travis's stupid note." she said as thunder boomed in the background. "It explains everything." I said handing her my note.

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. I want you to like me. I've secretly been in love with you since we met and that's why I bug you so much. Please go with me to the dance tonight,_

_Travis_

Ok, so not the most eloquent love letter in the world but it will have to do. A few days later, I found a letter laying on my bunk.

_Dear Travis,_

_I forgive you for everything. But please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not ready for that yet. I'm really sorry, please say we can just be friends,_

_Love Katie_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter one! The love triangle will start next chapter so look out for it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I have been so horrible about updating, I've had major writer's block. So anyways, here is chapter two!**

* * *

Travis's POV:

I couldn't believe that Katie had rejected me. So I put my feelings out there, and I crash and burn. And on top of all of that, I had to go to the dance alone. As I walked back from sword fighting practice, I couldn't help but feel depressed. My feet trudged in the dirt and my eyes were having a staring contest with the ground. The world around me was a blur, and I didn't even feel like pranking anybody.

When I finally reached the Hermes cabin, I walked inside and noticed some new girl sitting in one of the empty beds. "Ummm, who the heck are you?" I asked. Almost instantly, I remembered that all unclaimed demigods lived in the Hermes cabin, until they were claimed. I almost felt bad, but I didn't say anything. She looked up at me with her electric blue eyes, which made me realize that something about her was very familiar. "My name is Riyanna. But if you call me anything other than Riya, it will probably be the last thing you ever say." "So, are you a new Hermes kid? Or just unclaimed?" I asked. I wasn't exactly known for being very sensitive. "I'm unclaimed." she said standing up. "Apparently, I'm supposed to stay here, until I'm claimed. Chiron said that will be a bonfire tonight, so I'll probably be claimed today."

"That's nice." I said lamely. I was still in a funk, and wasn't in the mood to chit-chat. "Yo, Travis!" said a voice from outside the cabin. I walked to the door and opened it. A grinning Connor was at the door, holding a giant bottle of pink spray paint. I didn't even want to know what he had done. "So, I just spray painted the Ares cabin pink, and then I told Clarisse it matched her hair. She tried to kill me- it was AWESOME!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Good for you." "Wow, ever since Katie dumped you, you have been in such a mood." "You read the letter!" I asked furiously. "Yep, Katie asked me to put it on your bunk. Hey, who's the new girl?" Connor said walking over to her. I just scowled at him. Is is possible to have any privacy in my life? "My name is Riya. And oh joy, there's two of you!" Riya said sarcastically. "Ignore my brother Traivs, he's just in a mood because this girl he likes, didn't like him back. I'm Connor." Connor said winking at her. "Riya, you should probably leave for the campfire. Newbies should try to get good seating so that they can be the first to be claimed." Connor told her with another wink. Hades gym shorts! Why does my brother have to flirt with every pretty girl he meets, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

~At the campfire...~

Riya's POV:

I sat down as close to the fire as I could get. I still could not believe that the Greek gods were real. Although it did explain a lot, it still seemed unrealistic. While I listened to some of the campers speak and give announcements, I mentally tried to figure out who my godly parent could be. All of a sudden, I heard gasps around me. I saw a glowing symbol floating above my head. Did this mean I was being claimed? I head someone from far behind me yell, "Hey look, it's a Zeus kid!" I was Zeus's kid? It made so much sense: my love for the sky and heights, my natural ability to lead, and my love for thunder and especially lightning.

~At dinner...~

I found my place at the Zeus table and sat down. At first I thought that their was no other children of Zeus, but then a boy about my age, sat down next to me. Like me, he had the same electric blue eyes, but unlike me he had blond hair, whereas I had dark brown hair. "So, I finally have another sibling." he said smiling. "I'm Jason."

"Hey Jason. So this is all really crazy." I said with a nervous laugh. I was still struggling to take in all the information I had been given by Chiron earlier in the day. "Yeah, you get used to it. But, being a demigod, can also be really awesome." Jason told me with a smile. "Hey Riya! I can't believe you are a daughter of Zeus." A familiar voice said to me. I snapped my head around and noticed one of the boys I had met before. "Hi...umm...which one are you?" I asked feeling foolish. "I'm Connor, a.k.a the Awesome Stoll brother." I nodded and towards him and said, "Cool." The other brother walked up and said, "Connor sit down. Sorry about that...Riya?" "It's okay...Travis." I said with a shrug. I guess neither of us was good with names.

"So Jason, how did you get here?" I asked curiously. "Well first of all, I am actually a son of Jupiter, not Zeus, but my sister Thalia is. And so then Percy and I got switched in Hera's plan to connect the two camps..." he trailed off noticing my extremely confused face. "I'll tell you another time." he said with a small chuckle. I was feeling rather thirsty when I noticed my cup was empty. I asked Jason, "Where can I fill up my cup?" He looked at me blankly for a second then said, "You tell it to fill up." he said as if this was common knowledge. "Okay then, o magical cup, fill up with turquoise frozen strawberry lemonade." I said with a small laugh. Then to my surprise, the cup was filled to the brim with turquoise frozen strawberry lemonade. I took a sip. This was going to be an amazing summer.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think of Riya? Do you like her name? I was stuck between Riya or Anna, but I decided to go with Riya because it was more unique. Please review in the comments! And don't worry, there will be more Tratie soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the support you guys have given me! So we did a little time skip to the night before the dance. ****Also, this is the first chapter featuring a Katie POV. **Enjoy my lovely readers!  


* * *

Katie's POV:

As I was sitting in the flower garden, I couldn't help but still be depressed about Anthony. He was gone..._forever_. And then there was Travis. He was sweet, but my heart is just to messed up right now for anymore boys. _That's it, no more feeling sad._ _I can and I will go to the dance alone, and be proud. Because I Katie Gardner, don't need any boy to take care of me!_ Katie thought triumphantly to herself.

I walked back into the Demeter cabin feeling a little better. That is until Melissa charged at me. "KATIE, KATIE, KATIE!" She yelled at me, obviously very excited about something. "I can hear you Melissa, no need to yell. What's up?" I asked in a quiet voice, hoping that would calm her down. "You are not going to believe it...Connor Stoll...he asked ME to the dance. Can you believe it?" Melissa said as she jumped up and down like a little girl. "I thought you hated the Stolls." I said raising an eyebrow. "Who cares, if a cute guy asks me out to the dance, I'm taking it. Besides, we can move past that." Melissa replied as she did a twirl. A gave her a smiled and rolled my eyes a little. Melissa was going through that boy-crazy phase.

"Okay, now let's pick out outfits." Melissa said dragging me to her closet. With the amount of clothes she had, I could have sworn she was an Aphrodite girl. "I'll wear that emerald green dress I bought the other day...and what will you wear...oh I know! That pink dress with the with the lace and the pearls! It will be perfect!" I stared at her. Girly-World was I place I wasn't exactly familiar with. As Melissa blabbed on and on about makeup, clothing, and hair, I started to feel as if I shouldn't show up for the dance. It just wasn't my kind of place.

Travis's POV:

All I think about was Katie. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. I had never felt so heartbroken before. "Travis, guess what!" my annoying twin asked me. "What..." I mumbled very irritated. "So, you know that bossy but cute Demeter chick...Melissa." he said. "What about her..." I replied. He was starting to get on my nerves. "Well, I asked her to the dance, and she said and I quote: 'yes'. Can you believe it?" Connor said with a monkey-sized grin on his face. "No, I can't. A girl actually said yes to you." I asked shaking my head. I knew who Melissa was, and I honestly felt bad for her, she had no idea what she was in for. "Say the guy who still doesn't have a date." Connor challenged. "I know, I know." I replied. "I'm just not in the mood." "Get over Katie, if you can't be with the person you love, love the person you have." he said to me. "When did you become the love doctor?" I asked surprised. "I didn't, I just read it off the Aphrodite quote board." he said pointing to the board outside the window. I shook my head then said, "It's too late to ask anyone." "Why don't you ask the new girl...Riya. She's pretty cute." Connor suggested.

"I don't feel like it." I told him falling back on my bunk. "You have twenty minutes before curfew, so this is your last chance to get a date. You are not going dateless to that dance." Connor said dragging me to the door. Connor took my hand and dragged me over to the Zeus cabin. He knocked on the door loudly. Jason was the one to open the door. He stared at us then said, "How may I help you." Connor said, "Travis wants to ask Riya something." Jason looked a little confused and raised an eyebrow then yelled into the cabin, "Riya, somebody's at the door for you." Riya walked to the doorway. I could tell she was getting ready to sleep as she had sleeping shorts on and a toothbrush in her hand, "Sup, Connor, Travis." she said to us with a nod. "Travis is too scared to ask you, but he wants to know if you will go with him to the dance tomorrow." Connor said to her with a smile. I just continued to glare at my brother. I couldn't believe he was dragging me into this. Unfortunately, I was too depressed to fight back.

Riya looked from Connor to me then back to Connor the shrugged and said, "Sure, why not." "Awesome, thanks!" Connor said with a big smile as she shut the door. "See dear brother, how hard was that? Now I know why they call me the awesomer twin." Connor told me as he pulled me back to the Hermes cabin. I rolled my eyes at him and fell flat on my face onto my bed.

~The dance...~

Katie's POV:

I had agreed to come to the dance on one condition, that I did not have to wear that horrible pink dress that Melissa wanted me to wear. Instead, we compromised on a navy blue and white knee-length dress. With the dress, I wore a clean pair of white flats. Melissa had wanted me to wear these white heels, but honestly if I had worn them, I would have instantly fallen over. Melissa, on the other hand, had gone all out. She wore a short dark green dress, with gold high heels. It was a miracle to me that she could walk in those towering heels.

Connor had come to the Demeter cabin to pick Melissa up. He was wearing a plain white tee-shirt with a black jacket and a pair of clean jeans. When he saw Melissa his eyes widened and he said in shock, "Wow, you look good. Scratch that, you look amazing." He offered Melissa his arm and she took it, blushing. When he looked back, he noticed me and said, "Oh, sup Katie. OMG! Katie Gardner is in a dress. I _have _to take a picture." Connor said as he snapped a photo of me on his camera. The flash was so bright I blinked and squinted. "Come on Melissa, let's head to the Big House. See ya round Katie." Connor said with a big smiled.

I headed to the Big House alone. I could hear voices clattering and loud music playing in the background. When I walked in, I saw almost every camper with a date. Even Clarisse La Rue, one of the most disliked campers, had found a date. I then wondered if Travis had found a date. I felt so bad for rejecting him, but I had to do what was best for me. I looked around the entire room until my eyes laid on Travis- with another girl. The girl was tall with electric blue eyes and long perfectly-curled dark brown hair. She and Travis were laughing and smiling. Although I was happy for Travis, I didn't like that girl he was laughing and smiling with. _Was I jealous? No... I couldn't be... I said no to him..._

I shook the thought out of my head a decided to go talk to Travis's date. Perhaps they were just going as "friends". That could be possible... right? I put a brave face on and walked up to them. The girl said something I could not comprehend then they both busted out laughing. When they calmed down a little I said, "Hey Travis. And hi..." I didn't recognize this girl. Was she new? "Hey Katie, this is Riya." Travis said still not recovered from his laugh attack. He seemed so happy and confident. _Had he gotten over me so quickly?_ "Hi Riya." I said to the girl with a big smile and I held out my hand. _Two can play at this game_, I thought to myself. "Hey Katie. It's really nice to meet you." Riya said to me as she firmly shook my hand. _No wonder Travis had gotten over me so fast. This girl was practically perfect. She is pretty and sweet._ I then asked the girl, "So who's your godly parent?" She grinned at me and replied, "Zeus! I just got here two nights ago and got claimed yesterday, so I'm super excited." "How did you meet Travis?" I asked her. "Oh well, I was unpacking at the Hermes cabin before I was claimed so yeah...then Connor asked me out for him, so yep, that's pretty much how we met." Riya told me with her unfading smile. "So, who's your date?" she asked me looking around to see if I had come with anyone. I saw Travis signaling at her not to ask, but she didn't notice. "Ummmm, no one actually." I said looking at the floor. "Well, that's okay. You can hang with us. Right Travis?" Riya said turning to Travis. "Yeah sure, that's fine with me." Travis said with a slight nod.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think of Chapter 3? Do you think that there will be a competition for Travis's attention between Riya and Katie? Please review. More Tratie fluff will come soon!**


End file.
